


Needs Must

by entanglednow



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The invasion of giant space robots comes as something of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must

The invasion of giant space robots comes as something of a surprise.

Billy's surveillance equipment is the best that money can buy. But, due to not expecting heroic interference from space, he hadn't been looking up.

Normally an invasion of evil robots from space would be cause for something of an evil celebration.

But Billy's not entirely sure which side he's on.

Because, though he is theoretically more than happy to watch a giant space robot beat Captain Hammer into the sidewalk there's also the matter of this being _his_ planet. Captain Hammer may be irritating but he's Dr. Horrible's irritation. Dr. Horrible's nemesis to deal with, eventually; after an appropriate period of evil scheming that will finally come to fruition, and a certain amount of gloating.

Basically, if anyone should be beating Captain Hammer into the sidewalk it's him.

It's his responsibility.

Also, there's the matter of the city. Billy's fairly sure the giant robots intend to stomp the city eventually, and that's going to seriously interfere with his plans for social change.

Billy picks up one of his more formidable rays and, with great reluctance, he goes to save his nemesis.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Needs Must](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574313) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
